A standard sealable bag has one seal that is easily opened by children of any age. A child, therefore, can easily access potentially harmful or delicate items stored in a standard sealable bag. Furthermore, standard sealable bags may not be airtight or water vapor resistant, which allows for items stored therein to undergo oxidation, take in moisture, or experience unwanted opening during handling or transport. Additionally, standard sealable bags and their contents can be easily damaged when used in transporting various types of goods.
The sealable bag of the present invention safely secures items from children. Additionally, the sealable bag protects stored items from the negative effects of oxidation and moisture, as well as to safely transport various goods to prevent damage to stored items due to unwanted opening of the bag. These and other problems are addressed by the present invention to provide numerous advantages in operation and effectiveness.